In order to overcome problems caused by an exposed fishline of a conventional external fishline type fishing rod, there has been proposed an internal fishline type fishing rod wherein the fishline is guided into the fishline path of a hollow fishing rod body in order to come out of the distal end of the fishing rod body, hiding the fishline from view. A fishline guider pipe is provided for this type fishing rod and introduces the fishline from a spinning reel into the fishline path inside the hollow fishing rod body. The guider pipe is fitted to fishing rod pipe pieces at its opposed ends and includes a fishline guider at its middle section for guiding the fishline to the fishline path of the rod body.
A fishline guider pipe has been proposed which is cast with a fishline guider as a single body. However, such a fishline guider pipe has a problem in that it requires a high level of precision in its production. Furthermore, since the fishline guider pipe and its fishline guider are cast as a single body, it is impossible to separate the fishline guider from the guider pipe so that the guider pipe cannot be discarded particularly when its parts including the fishline guider are worn or damaged.